


To any port or foreign shore (Take my love with you)

by henriettaholden



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: F/F, Schmoop, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriettaholden/pseuds/henriettaholden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Adrianne felt ridiculous standing on the dock as the bunting fluttered in the wind. </i>Title from The Shirelles' Soldier Boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	To any port or foreign shore (Take my love with you)

Adrianne felt ridiculous standing on the dock as the bunting fluttered in the wind. The happy mothers and brothers and sisters and sons and daughters surrounded her. The kids lined the railing, peering at the giant ship floating in the bay. Somewhere behind her the tinny sound of a marching band through speakers floated across the miniscule peaks of the waves lapping the dock.

She could see blue dots moving around the hull and wondered if one of them was Gen. It couldn’t be, she’d be at one of the communication stations, bitching out the harbour master for making them back into the dock. Or something along those lines. Adrianne smiled, her lips just twitching in remembrance. A woman with a child on one hip smiled back.

When the ship finally docked, the music had dulled to a scratchy static, as if someone forgot to take the needle of a record. The wind had picked up and the tired kids awakened from their slumping across the rails. The blue dots sped down the gangplank, gleeful to be back on land, embracing their families. Adrianne strained to see her blue dot.

Gen was one of the last to exit the ship. Adrianne had no doubt that she’d kept arguing until ordered off. Maybe Adrianne shouldn’t have made her attendance a surprise. Her chest was aching from trying to hold in her heart, waiting to see the curled bun of hair unfurl and become her Genevieve.

The sailors formed up and were dismissed, Adrianne keening for another twenty minutes until Gen found her. She didn’t run but she would have copped it from her fellow sailors for the swiftness of her gait. The impact made Adrianne stumble a few paces back, her arms holding Gen as close as can be.

“Hi,” she whispered into the dark waves of hair tickling her neck.

“You came.” Adrianne had never heard her sound so reverent.

“Of course.” She leant back to search Gen’s face and her lips brushed Genevieve’s forehead. “Of course.”

They made their way to their home, hands clasped and smiles too small to contain their emotion.  



End file.
